Finding parchment
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter wanted revenge, so a piece of parchment that he "accidentally" lost is his first act of revenge. Soon his so called ex-friends will feel the full force of what Harry Potter's revenge will do. Warning: slash, strong language. HG, RW, GW, MW bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Four months after the fall of Voldemort the students returned to the partly repaired castle, even the students who should have finished the previous year, but due to the war they couldn't, they returned as well. The governors, the minister and the headmaster all agreed that those students should be given the choice of returning to finish their education, most did, some stayed away and found work that didn't require n.e.w.t. results. Some that stayed away could not face the place they lost family or friends.

Harry Potter and his friends returned and even though they were all relieved that the war was over, like a lot of other people, they were quiet for the most part, none more so than Harry Potter. He might be the magical world's hero, but all Harry wanted was to get through one year, his final year at Hogwarts without anything dangerous happening. He was determined to ignore signs that would normally have him running straight into danger, but after the previous years, Harry was just too tired to keep continuing with the adventures, whether they were dangerous or fun. Most days Harry could be found sitting somewhere with a book opened in front of him, parchment always lying beside the book and a self inking quill sitting on the parchment. If he wasn't studying he was helping staff with the repairs that still needed doing. Headmaster Snape had given the seventh year students the option of helping if they so desired, some did, some just wanted to spend their time studying. Harry had been disappointed that Hermione and Ron did not help, so even though Hermione liked to study that wasn't the reason, she spent a lot of free time cuddled up with Ron on his dorm bed.

Over those four months before they started at Hogwarts Harry started to drift away from his two best friends, he had his own life and so did they but to Harry it seemed like they did not want to spend any time with him. Harry had thought a lot about that, Ron he could understand, his sister was hurt that Harry did not want to date her again when Ginny had admitted she was in love with Harry. He did not want to explain why, he did not think they Weasley family would understand that Albus Dumbledore was the reason Harry had dated Cho and Ginny. Harry only went along with it so no one would discover his secret; something he knew would not be accepted by certain people. He did not care what people thought of him and he wasn't ashamed but he had enough lies printed about him that he did not want to give them something else they could write about and probably like before, it would be lies or twisted to make him look bad, which would give him more attention and he was trying to stay away from that. A lot of reporters only wrote the truth about Harry now he was the magical world's hero, but there were still some out there that were just plain jealous or hidden supporters of the dark arts. But with Ron and Hermione, Harry thought okay, they are a couple now and need time together. It was when he refused to date Ginny again that they seemed to want to spend time with him and that confused him, until they kept trying to get him to change his mind about Ginny. It was because of this that he just couldn't stand to be around them anymore because they never stopped trying to get Harry to change his mind about Ginny. Hermione even going as far as saying that Harry and Ginny would be perfect together where Harry thought they were completely different and not suited in anyway.

Like he was found quite often, Harry was sitting at the staff table end of Gryffindor table reading a book, his parchment and quill beside him.

'Doesn't he do anything other than help with repairs or read?' a Ravenclaw girl said to a friend as she passed Harry in the great hall.

'That's all I've seen, he reads or writes, hardly talks. But I did find out that he's single.'

'I thought Weasley was still after him?' Alice asked.

'She is but from what I found out he said no, hasn't stopped her trying,' Sandra glanced around, 'Doesn't stop a lot of girls trying to get him, he just doesn't seem interested.'

'Maybe he wants high n.e.w.t. Scores for whatever he wants to do. I suppose when you think about it the last few years have been disruptive, especially for him.'

'Yes, I suppose, but I wish he would direct those dreamy green eyes my way,' Sandra sighed and her heard friend sigh as well, 'We've all got it, the same dreams, we're all lusting after Harry Potter.'

'My dreams are becoming X-rated now. I can't go one night without waking, feeling achy and drenched in sweat. I'm so wet that I have to take care of myself, but I do think about his face and his body. Oh what I would give just to see his cock, just once, then I could use that in my dreams. I wonder how many people try to slip him a love potion?'

'Lot's, I've heard girls talking about it in the bathrooms. I told them it won't work, Harry has his own house elf bring him everything, food and drink and whatever is on the table during meals is always prepared by that elf. Some girls have tried to bribe the elf to get him to help, but all the elf tells everyone is that he serves his master Harry. I would serve him anything he wants if he would just give me one smile, I would drop to my knees in a heartbeat if he would just smile, oh those lips.' the two girls sighed again as they became lost in the thoughts of Harry Potter, they did not even try to hide the fact they were lusting after him.

Harry who had been reading his advanced transfiguration book when he noticed writing appear on his parchment, he smiled before he glanced around to make sure no one was close then he started reading.

"If I have to keep hearing girls talk about their wet dreams of you I might start keeping you locked up where they can't see you. I'm so ready right now I feel like I'm going to explode."

Harry grinned then wrote, "I will help you with that later as long as you return the favour. But I don't encourage them, I don't even look at them."

The writing appeared again, "I know you don't, doesn't mean I like hearing it. But as for your promise, and your favour, always, I might have to make you suffer for a while, like I have been ever since term began. Do you realise how many girls want you, it's nauseating."

Harry chuckled, "It's not my fault babe, I don't want them, just you and that gorgeous body and those eyes that look at me with such heated desire. Oh now I'm turning myself on. I will definitely be there right after dinner. Doing all my work during the day gives us more time of an evening. But nothing better disrupt us tonight, that's happened twice now, you get called away, grrrrrr."

The writing appeared again, '"It is not my doing, I would rather have you squirming under me and screaming my name than to listen to all that babble. That firm tanned body wiggling against mine is all I can think of, I finally get it and someone has to cause a problem. Have you heard what they are saying about you now?"

"I try not to, I see the looks but don't take much notice."

The writing appeared again, "Your friends are heading your way."

Harry put his quill down and started reading again as Hermione, Ron and Neville sat down around him.

'What are you working on?' Hermione glanced at the sheet, 'Animagi.'

Harry kept his face impassive, but he liked the fact that only he could see what was really written on the page, a nice enchantment to keep his relationship a secret. He had read about it when he had stayed during the four months after the battle and found that charm such a comfort knowing that no matter what was written it would only look like work he was doing. Animagi was one thing his friends knew he wanted to achieve; they did not know he could already change. Harry had decided that now the war was over he did not need to share everything with his friend, but that didn't happen straight away, his friends seemed to keep things from him. He saw their looks and they would whisper a lot and wasn't sure what was going on or why, so he figured it was time to keep his life private, as much as he possible could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'You know I want to change, I'm trying to work on what animal I want to change into.'

'Something different or like your patronus?' Neville asked as he pulled some food towards him.

'Different, I did think of Sirius and his dog, but decided I want a complete change from anything in my passed, start fresh as they say.'

'Are you going to eat?' Ron nodded towards the food as he shovelled some into his mouth.

'Just waiting for Kreacher, I told him at five thirty.'

'Why do you keep doing that? There is nothing wrong with this food,' Hermione huffed.

'I do not want to find myself in love with some babbling girl. So many are still trying to find a way to slip me a potion they're even asking Kreacher to do it for them, he won't because I ordered him not to listen to anyone but me. The headmaster gave me permission since he does know what is going on and being said.'

'I wish you would free him,' Hermione scolded.

'No, he asked me not to and if you think about this logically Hermione, something you like to do, Kreacher only works for me, not Hogwarts. So he does less now than ever before, plus he decided to fight when he didn't have to, this is my way of thanking him. He wants to stay with me so I'm allowing him too.'

'I still don't like it, but I was asked to give you this,' Hermione held out a small folded piece of lilac paper. Harry stared at the paper then pointed his wand at it, casting a non-verbal revealing spell, 'What are you doing?'

'I also heard about certain charmed objects that are coated in a love potion, like that one is. Do you really take me for an idiot Hermione, but tell Ginny if she does it again I might hex her until she's bald and her hair will never grow back,' Harry picked up his book, 'I'm going to the kitchens,' Harry turned and left the hall but did not go to the kitchens, he went straight to a secret door on the seventh floor which allowed him straight into his lovers room, then he called Kreacher to bring him his dinner. He could not understand why Hermione and Ron are so adamant that he get back with Ginny, even with what Hermione said, they should know that Harry and Ginny have nothing in common. If Harry was honest and not gay, he wouldn't go for Ginny anyway. She was okay to look at, but nothing spectacular. But it was her personality that turned Harry off, she was one of those girls that want to snog in front of others. When they dated before Harry felt like she was trying to claim him. She had to kiss him in front of other and always had to be touching him. Those thoughts made him shudder, now he was glad he didn't have to pretend anymore. He thought maybe he should just tell them the truth, but Harry was sick of everything he does finding its way onto the front page of the papers. This time Harry was not revealing anything that way nothing can be printed about him.

The headmaster had cast a non-verbal enhanced hearing charm, 'I told Ginny if Harry found out he wouldn't be happy with her, but I never realised he knew that spell. It seems he's been studying a lot of charms while he stayed here,' Hermione sighed, 'he spells his curtains around his bed so we have no idea what he's doing, unless he is sleeping.'

'Let's just give him time, he'll realise the truth sooner or later. But I better warn Ginny to back off, at least for now,' Ron said.

'He doesn't like her, he's told her and told both of you, can't you just give Harry a break,' Neville said before leaving his dinner and the table.

'We have to get Harry to see Ginny in a different way. The thing is, he's not taking notice of any girl and we know he's been asked out by a lot.'

'That was mum and Ginny's biggest concern, that Harry would start dating all these other girls that keep throwing themselves at him. Those two never stop though, suggestions on what we can do to get Harry to marry Ginny. Mum is still working on wedding plans. I think she should stop for a while.'

'You're mum and Ginny is determined to have Harry marry Ginny before this year is out. Maybe at the Burrow over Christmas will be the time to slip him the potion.'

'All we can do is try but with Ginny trying this,' Ron nodded towards the now discarded lilac note, 'he won't trust anything, not even mum's cooking. You wouldn't believe what I've been hearing in the boys bathrooms though. It seems some boys have overheard some girls talking about how to get Harry, but now they keep saying they will be his harem and do anything he wants if he would just notice them. They have been going into details about what they want to do, head jobs, blow jobs, anything he wants. I was coming out of the bathroom the other day and one girl was waiting for Harry so I left, but stopped just around the corner and heard her say she would do anything he wanted, sexually, but he turned her down. What is it with Harry, he's getting offers of sex all the time and saying no. You don't think something's wrong with him do you because that could stuff up Ginny's plans on getting pregnant?'

'Maybe there is something, there were times he faced Voldemort when we weren't there and Harry never went into details about what happened, we just know he was hurt. So yes, maybe he did receive some type of injury that means he can't get it up. If Ginny can't fall pregnant nor get him to marry her then we can never get into his vaults. I knew becoming his friends years ago would backfire on us. We've done everything so he would trust us, we even lost blood for him, but now, I just don't know. I'm just glad he never figured out all the times we manipulated him, it was lucky that Dumbledore didn't either.'

'Most of them were harmless Hermione, just subtle suggestions which had him agreeing with us. If he ever found out that you nudged Sirius into that spell from Bellatrix I think he would have killed us. I had never seen Harry so angry before, I thought he was going to leave, which meant he would have left Voldemort to take over.'

'He was determined to avenge his parents, so I don't think he would have let that happen and he was still trusting us at the time. That following year is when he dated Ginny and I thought he finally saw her as a girl and not just you're sister, Sirius wasn't around to talk him out of it. I think that's why he took so long to notice her; she was your little sister. If Snape hadn't killed Dumbledore I believe we could have talked Harry into marrying Ginny before we left. Since he broke up with her your parents had no choice but to deny her request to go with us. Harry didn't even want us with him so he wouldn't have let Ginny. We have to end up related to him; it's the only way we will continue to be noticed. These last few months here I've seen a shift, people are noticing that Harry doesn't spend as much time with us as he used to.'

'We should not have spoken in front of Neville but at least we didn't say we're trying to give him a love potion. But we've tried to get Neville to see that Harry is just scared to love, after Sirius and at first he believed us, now he doesn't. I'm wondering if Harry has told Neville something he never told us that's why he's stopped believing us. We better go tell Ginny to back off, try to just be friends so he will relax and hopefully we can get that potion into him.'

'What if nothing works though Ron, we'll just be known as people that helped, not the friends of the saviour or the family. He was supposed to be our security for the future, that's the only reason we put up with him all these years.'

'We can't give up Hermione, sooner or later we will get Ginny and Harry together. Now let's go before Ginny tries something and Harry just loses his temper with her and she does end up bald for good. If Harry knows more spells I bet he knows how to do that as well, he does tend to tell the truth,' Ron took Hermione's hand and the walked out of the great hall, the headmaster cancelled the spell before leaving the staff table ready to have a very painful and difficult conversation with Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry looked up when the door opened, he was smiling but when he saw his lowers face he knew something was wrong. Harry's stomach dropped and he tensed instantly.

'Tell me.'

'I listened in on their conversation after you left, none of it was good, but there was one thing that you will not like. But Harry, you can't just go off and do anything rash or impulsive. We'll talk and work on a way to get them back for this,' Severus sat down next to Harry and pulled his young lover into his arms, 'It's not good.'

'I know there up to something, even Neville noticed. He's been keeping me informed if there's anything I need to know. So far he hasn't heard anything too bad, mainly Ginny wants to marry me.'

'Oh she's determined to marry you and she's determined to get pregnant. Granger and Weasley both think that maybe you have something wrong with you since you're ignoring all the girls. I figured you could…accidentally drop your parchment where Granger will pick it up, after we have made sure it looks like you have a secret girlfriend. Most of what we write to each other doesn't mention two men.'

'That might just make them petrify me and then pour the potion down my throat.'

'I'll give you a potion to counter act that, so stop worrying. Neville told them off then walked off, they realised that he is not listening to them anymore.'

'No, he understands how I feel, that I just don't like her even if he doesn't know why. But we'll get to that later, tell me what this bad news is and would I would rush off and do something rash or impulsive.'

'First let me say this, there is a lot of ways you can get back at them, one I believe would work perfectly but you will not get into any sort of trouble as long as you're not seen doing it, then they won't be able to prove it was you. One is they want your popularity, they feel as family they will always be in the limelight, so they want you married to Ginny so they are going to keep up the pretence of being your best friends. It's partly to do with your money as well, you explained to me what you found out, that Black left you a fortune, but your parents also left you very well off. It took me a while to make you understand that I am not one for material things, so I did not want you spending money on me. Yes, I allowed a small gift on my birthday which was very nice and I do appreciate the rare book, I love it, it has to be my favourite.'

'I did understand Sev; we're alike in that way.'

'We are, now though, this is the big one, so first let me say I'm sorry love, but I have no choice,' Severus flicked his want at Harry, petrifying him, 'You need to listen and when I tell you this I know you would have gone and killed them, I wouldn't blame you but that would mean you would be locked up for life. So I will tell you then give you some options about what to do, then I will remove the charm,' Severus kissed Harry's still lips, 'They have manipulated you for years, most were subtle so you wouldn't pick up it, but one thing they did shocked me. The three of them were in on it, Granger and the two Weasley's, I wouldn't put it past Molly to be involved as well as she is planning your wedding, we'd just never be able to prove it. That night my love, at the department of mysteries, I'm sorry, I know you hate thinking about this and your godfather, but you need to know. I am not sure if they worked it for Black to turn up but they were the reason behind his death,' Severus tightened his hold on Harry, tears had leaked from his eyes even though he could not move, 'It was Granger that nudged him into the path of the killing curse. I am so sorry my love, but we will get them for doing this to you. I might not have liked Black but I did not want him dead and I do know he loved you, he was your family. You know I will support you in this, but I will not let them get away with hurting you this way. So the first option is something basic like an interview saying how they never helped you, how some of their advice could have gotten you killed. We could play around with that so they would be hated by everyone. The second option is something we talked about, so even though we said we should wait, let's get married now that way you and your money will always be safe. We can announce it in a spectacular fashion, but not until we see what they do when they think you have a girlfriend. Now the third option is what I think you should do even if we do the other two. That book I leant you during your time here before the students returned, there was a spell which requires someone powerful to perform it. Now I am the only one that knows just how powerful you are, yes, they might know you have learnt a lot of spells, but they do not know how your power was boosted that night. If you don't remember, then let me remind you. A very old spell that was used to punish criminals before Azkaban was built and a spell I still believe should be used. Now though, I am going to release you, but please love, I don't want to lose you; Black would not want you to end up in Azkaban. He risked a lot to keep you safe and keep you alive, don't let him down by doing something that could put you where he was for twelve years, yet you would go there for life. So I'm going to keep holding him, you can cry if you want, you can lash out at me, even hit me if that's what you need, but I will not allow you to do anything that could take you away from me. I risked a lot starting this relationship, but you just brought down the barriers I placed around my heart, I can't lose you now,' Severus took a couple of deep breaths, tightened his hold on Harry then flicked his wand.

'Sirius,' Harry broke, he completely broke as he sobbed into Severus chest.

'I know, it should not have happened and I'm sure they were involved in more than this but they never spoke about it. They are going to ask you to go to the Burrow for Christmas, which they should realise you will refuse. That's where I think our parchment should help, it will see a few lines of us talking about Christmas day, how we plan to spend it together, how we have special plans. I know right now you're too hurt to think about this love, but you have to. Let's make them suffer as much as possible before you do that spell.'

Harry forced himself to sit up, to stop the tears before he kissed his lover, 'You're right, I would have gone off and killed them not thinking about the consequences, so it's good you petrified me. Yes, I am going to do that spell, that will really hurt them and even though nothing can bring Sirius back, he wouldn't want me to end up in Azkaban, but he would want me to get revenge. All the stories Remus and Sirius told me about the marauders, what you explained, they would not have let this go and neither am I. Did they say why they…?' Harry choked back another sob.

'No, but if I was to guess, he loved you, you thought of him as family. If you think about this logically, you would have listened to Sirius and not them. You would have also asked him for advice especially if they said something you weren't sure about. I know Black enjoyed spending time with the Weasley twins but I noticed he did not like Molly or Ginny. I did overhear him tell Remus that they were alike and they both said they hoped you didn't fall for her, they could see she liked you but they thought she was not right for their…cub,' Severus rolled his eyes making Harry chuckle.

'Yeah, they always called me their cub, which I get, that or prongslet, I didn't like either name but cub was better. Okay, about us getting married, you know I want to, we only said not yet so we could get used to this relationship. You might have had relationships before even if they weren't serious, but I never had, the two I had weren't something I wanted and really, all we did was kiss. So even though yours was just to pass the time and rid yourself of those urges,' Harry smirked making Severus laugh, 'We did need this time, but I do want to marry you and it would help. So if we tell them in a spectacular fashion, when would we do that?'

'Not until it's time for the tests, which is when you should cast that spell. Imagine what will happen during their N.E.W.T.s and they would not have time to try to fix it or work on how to pass their tests.'

'So the day of the tests I do the spell, when do we let them know about us?'

'Ah my young lover, I will give you a sign. Now let's talk about what your interview will say,' Severus pulled Harry down until his head was on his lap, then Severus kept running his hand through Harry's long raven locks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry had avoided his so called friends over the next few days; he needed to get himself under control so he wouldn't do anything rash. There were times he just wanted to hurt them badly, and even though he hated thinking this, there were times he wanted to kill them. So Harry and Sev thought it best to give them a few days before Harry was up to acting like nothing was wrong. So once again he was found sitting at the Gryffindor table with a book opened in front of him, his parchment and quill also in front of him. He was just waiting for the words to appear which would tell him they were coming but also that he was going to receive a note.

Harry glanced at the writing, "What you did last night was just amazing, I cannot believe you had me begging. Now it's my turn to have you beg and I will my love."

Harry chuckled, "I don't think so, my will is too strong, but I will enjoy what you do as long as you give me pleasure. I want to feel you again, feel that gorgeous naked body squirming under mine."

"Oh I will be, but I have some wonderful plans for Christmas day, every day of the holidays actually. Expected to be exhausted my love."

"Sounds like I'm going to get a wonderful Christmas present from you babe, I can't wait," Harry grinned then pulled himself together, placed his quill back on the parchment and pretended to read.

'Studying again, you're going to ace your N.E.W.T.s the way you're going mate,' Ron said as he sat down.

'I want to get high scores so I'm determined to do just that,' Harry had to force himself not to sound cold or angry he even had to smile, all he wanted to do was pull his wand and make that green light hit the both of them and he hated thinking like that, he hated the fact that they could make him want to kill, 'It seems I'm in the library more than Hermione this time.'

'I took a heap of books back to Gryffindor tower, but you seem to have some I want.'

'You'll have to be quicker next time Hermione, but I have them for another week, you can have them after that.'

'Um, Mmmmr. Ppppotter.'

Harry turned and smiled at the young girl, 'Hi, did you want something?'

'The hhhheadmaster asked me to give this to you,' the girls hand shook as she held out the note.

Harry smiled again then put his hands over the girls, 'It's fine, I'm not going to bite or hex, especially a pretty thing like you. What's your name?'

'Sarah.'

'Well Sarah, it's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter,' Harry shook her hand making the girl giggle.

'Do…do you think, um, could you…' the girl stopped blushing brightly.

'Sign your card?' Harry smiled, 'If that's what you were trying to ask, of course I will,' Harry picked up his quill as the girl handed him her chocolate frog card with Harry's picture, 'I look old in this, don't you think Sarah?'

'No, I think you look handsome.' she blushed brightly.

Harry smiled, 'Oh, thank you,' Harry started to write, 'To my good friend Sarah, love Harry Potter,' he signed with a flourish then handed her back the card, 'Now I should see what the headmaster wants or I might end up in detention…again.'

Sarah giggled, 'Can't have that…Harry, thanks again,' she smiled and ran off to join her friends.

'She was sweet,' Harry turned back and read the note, 'I'm wanted in his office, I haven't done anything so hopefully it's all innocent,' Harry picked up his books and was still holding his quill, he grabbed the parchment and hurried from the hall dropping the parchment just before he stepped out but made it look innocent and that he had no idea he lost it. Harry moved around to a deserted corner and pulled out another piece of parchment and read.

"She picked it up and is reading now. Oh she looks worried, she's showing Weasley. I'm heading up now, go straight in."

Harry chuckled then hurried up the stairs to the headmaster's office, but he kept thinking about Severus and thought some of his ideas showed he really was a sneaky and cunning Slytherin, it was the only way Harry could describe it.

Harry sat in the normal seat visitors sat in and he only did that in case someone else came in before Severus did. It would not look good if Harry was sitting behind the headmasters desk.

'I know you and Severus are up to something my boy, care to share?'

Harry looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, 'Just a bit of revenge for trying to use me. But did you ever suspect that my so called friends weren't what they seemed?'

'I had my suspicions but could never get any proof. So this revenge is for them, just don't go too far, I would hate to see you in trouble. I have been hearing rumours that the youngest Weasley expects you to marry her.'

'And more, she wants to get pregnant and wants my money, so do Ron and Hermione. Severus has come up with some really great ideas, he does have a very diabolical mind sometimes, but I love it.'

'I'm pleased you love it,' Severus stepped into his office, 'They ran off and I believe to find Miss Weasley. Expect distraction at dinner, they won't be able to resist trying to slip that potion to you, not now they know you are seeing someone.'

'Oh they will definitely give me something, I'm just glad that my lover is a brilliant potions master.'

'I am and you will be safe. Now though, are you sure you want to do this now?'

'Yes, I just wish I could move in with you instead of having to wait until I finish.'

'I know, but it's not allowed. We can date which is allowed but not share quarters as you are still classed as a student. It's only lucky that I am no longer your teacher or we would not even be allowed to date.'

'Yeah, I was worried about that until you explained. But I want this Sev, not just to help but I want to be yours.'

'You will be very soon,' Severus caressed Harry's face and smiled when Harry lent into his hand. That's how they looked when Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the fireplace, a man in auror robes following, 'Thank you minister.'

'You're welcome Severus, but I must say, I was surprised when I got your firecall. So Harry, this is what you want?'

'It is minister, I feel complete with Sev, he makes me happy.'

'Then let's get you two bonded and you don't need to worry. Ashton here will keep this confidential until you are ready for it to be announced.'

'Even though Harry does spend time in my private rooms of an evening I do not help him with his studies and that is all we were concerned about.'

'Everyone will think he helped when really, the work is easy. I did want to ask about my animagi registration?'

'It should stay quiet, unless someone checks the register. There isn't much I can do if someone decides to do a search of registered animagi. But since you brought it up, do I get to know what you are?'

'Expect to be surprised minister,' Severus smiled then stepped away from Harry.

'He's not going to turn into a snake, is he? I don't really like snakes.'

'No, I did think of a snake since I'm a parselmouth, but there was one animal I loved from the moment I found out I was a wizard,' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, within seconds a large red bird flew around the room and landed on the desk softly singing it's phoenix song.

'He even looks like Fawkes,' Albus said from his portrait.

'No one has ever become a phoenix before. It was believed that as they get reborn by fire that a human could not transform into one,' Kingsley stepped up to Harry/phoenix and gave him a pat before he stepped back allowing Harry to change, 'Very surprising. That will excite everyone when they find out.'

'I just loved Fawkes the first time I stepped into the office. Even though at the time he looked terrible and burst into flames right in front of me. I panicked trying to find water to put him out. Dumbledore came down the stairs and explained about the phoenix. Then he saved my life in my second year, but it was his song that gave me comfort during that time.'

'Did you ever considering Padfoot or Prongs?'

'I did, Padfoot more than Prongs. I figured since my patronus is a stag and I call it Prongs I should do Sirius. But I think he would understand why I didn't. A bird can fly, I love to fly, but I can get up here without anyone knowing.'

'As minister I should not be hearing that Harry. At least you didn't say what you come up here for. But now, let's at least make it legal for you to shag each other.'

Harry and Severus laughed before they joined hands and stood together facing the minister, ready to commit their love, their souls, their hearts and themselves to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Apart from Severus, Harry thought he could only count on Neville so he explained to his friend that he was seeing someone but because of how he is thought of and how often he ends up in the papers that he wanted to keep it as quiet for as long as possible, which Neville thought was a good idea so he promised not to say anything.

As Harry sat reading in study hall, Severus took the duty of watching the students and he only did that to keep an eye on his husband it also gave the rest of the staff a chance for a break. He knew that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had tried to give Harry a love potion but every time they saw him at Gryffindor table over the last week Harry never ate or drank anything and when asked he said he'd already eaten; that he was only in the great hall as he liked the atmosphere.

Hermione and Ron sat beside Harry, putting books on the table, Harry felt Neville nudge his leg.

'I thought you two were still cuddled up on Ron's bed,' Neville said in a whisper.

'We were but we needed to study, our tests are creeping closer,' Ron said, 'Oh Harry, mum and dad are expecting you on Christmas day and they've invited Andromeda and Teddy.'

'Can't make it, I have other plans. I already told Andromeda that I would see them before hand to give Teddy his gifts.'

'But mum is expecting you, she said she's missed you. You know what she gets like, if you don't turn up she might send you a howler, so you might as well change you're plans.'

'Not going to happen, I'm looking forward to my Christmas day. Anyway, I'm trying to study, keep it quiet,' Harry looked back down at his book but he knew they wouldn't stop, but he felt a light brush against his back which told him Severus had walked past and his black robes is what he felt, and with Severus so close Hermione and Ron would stay quiet. Harry sometimes wish he could laugh at how scared they still were of Severus. They just look on the surface, they never see what is underneath if they did they would find a very lover and caring man but one with a wicked sense of humour. Apart from spending more time with Severus over Christmas which Harry wanted, he couldn't wait until after the students returned and quidditch started again. The first stage of extracting some revenge was going to start at the Gryffindor game. So even if Ginny described what was happening they would have no idea who it was or why it was happening. Severus really did have a devious mind, Harry thought to himself, but he had to keep his face straight and calm whenever he thought of his idea, but he always felt like laughing.

When it was time for classes Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron packed up their books and left.

'So you two have plans, something romantic?' Neville asked as he walked beside Harry, Hermione and Ron behind them.

'Yep, I don't know what though, I have to wait until Christmas day, but I know it will be good.'

'Are you seeing someone Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, have been for a while.'

'Then why didn't you tell us?' Ron asked.

'We wanted some privacy before word got out and to really get to know each other,' Harry grinned.

'Oh really, you're getting to know each other in a…personal way?' Neville smirked.

'Oh yeah, a lot of…personal ways.'

'You never even gave Ginny a chance Harry, we think you two really complement each other,' Hermione said.

'We're nothing alike for one and two, she just doesn't do it for me, not like…hmmmm,' Harry moaned softly. Harry and Severus talked a lot about what they would say or do now Harry was going to let it be known he was seeing someone but they were not going to say him or anything to give away Harry was seeing a man. So any conversation Harry would always stop and groan a little before changing the subject but this time it was Neville that spoke.

'Do you think the N.E.W.T.s are going to be really difficult?'

'Not particularly, I studied the old tests and everything seems really easy. You've had no trouble in class Neville, so I doubt you will have trouble and you don't suffer from nerves anymore, so I'm sure you'll do great. But if you want to go over anything you know I'll help.'

'I know mate, but you are right, I've had no trouble in classes,' Neville and Harry stepped into the transfiguration class, Hermione and Ron behind them.

'Hey, do you think we could sit together Harry?' Ron asked.

'I was hoping I could sit with Harry, I need his help with this class.'

'I said I would help Neville, so let's grab a seat,' Harry moved towards the front with Neville as he knew Hermione and Ron would take seats at the back. He couldn't believe Ron would try something in class, he probably would have kept telling him to change his Christmas plans. But Harry was thinking about the Daily Prophet that would come out right after Christmas, the first of his interviews, this one was just announcing that Harry Potter was in a serious relationship but he wasn't going into details and he wasn't saying with who, not yet as they wanted some privacy. It was the start so if Molly, Ginny, Ron or Hermione tried to say Harry was with Ginny or still somehow get a potion into him which Harry knew wouldn't happen, it was public record now that Harry was seeing someone and it was not Ginny Weasley because he was going to slip that in, that a lot of people expected him to date Ginny, but he fell in love with someone else and that someone was Harry's perfect match, in every way.

As Harry was walking towards Gryffindor tower he felt a push in his back, just a light one, like something brushed against him. He knew what had happened but acted like he felt nothing, just gave the password and stepped into the common room where he headed straight up to his bed and spelled the curtains closed, sealed so no one could open them.

Harry pulled his parchment out of his bag, "They tried some spell on me just before I got to the tower, they must be getting desperate."

"They are now that you've let it know you're seeing someone. Keep vigilant my love, you're powerful but we do not know what they might try."

"I will babe, you don't have to worry. Even though it's great to have this year with no danger and no Voldemort, I just wish it was over so we can finally be together properly."

"It will go fast enough love, it's almost Christmas then the work load will increase as it comes closer to the tests."

"I know, I just want to be in your arms. But I'm about to get the other parchment out," Harry put his real parchment back in his bag and pulled out another, "I miss your kisses, they make my body come alive."

"I will be kissing your whole body again very soon, some patients my love."

"But you drive me crazy, my body just wants you all the time, I want you. You do not realise how much I love you, more than I thought possible."

"As I love you, always, but it's late, we both need sleep. So I want you to have a good sleep but you can dream of me, just don't wake up sticky."

"I always wake up sticky because my dreams of you are pornographic. But I do need sleep; always remember I love you with all my heart."

"I love you with my heart and soul, you are mine; forever."

Harry stuck that parchment in his bag but he knew Hermione was probably reading it, Harry wondered if Ginny was reading it with her. He also knew that his so called friends had their old DA coins, so Hermione was probably sending Ron a message right about now to explain what Harry had been writing to his mystery "girlfriend" Harry wondered if they decided to keep using the coins or they finally decided to enchant some parchment so they could write to each other, it was easier than the coins. Harry changed, climbed under the covers and he knew his dreams would be of Sev and they usually do end up erotic. Harry couldn't believe what Severus did to him and if he happened to mention an erotic dream or fantasy, Severus usually tried to make them become reality. If anyone knew where Harry and Severus had sex around Hogwarts, no one would believe it, especially if they found out that Harry sat over Severus while he was behind his desk. The portraits had all been covered and the door sealed but to Harry it was just so hot, straddling Severus as they moved together and in the headmasters office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When everyone took the train home for the holidays, Harry left to visit Teddy and Andromeda. He figured he was safe since they were all stuck on the train so he had a few hours to spend with his godson without having to worry about what they were up to. He did lie to everyone even though he hated lying, but he mentioned in passing that he was going to see Teddy the following day, that he was going to sleep late on the first day of the holidays and he made sure he stayed on his bed and behind his curtains until he knew the train had left, after showering and dressing Harry left to spend the day with his godson.

The first night of the holidays Harry never went up to Gryffindor tower he went straight into Severus' room where they spent most of the night making love. The following morning had a nice leisurely and quiet breakfast with his husband.

'I see you looked around the room, are you thinking about when you'll be living here?'

'Yeah, I am, do you think it will work Sev, we're so alike in ways, we like our time to ourselves. I love being with you and you said you love being with me, but living together, being together all the time, are we going to work?'

'We will Harry, naturally there will be times we want some space, but we also know that we can tell each other that without either of us taking it personal or being upset about it. It will take time and we will adjust, just like other couples have to when they first move in together.'

Harry moved so he was lying with his head in Severus lap who was leaning against the bedhead. 'I suppose we just have to take it slowly, but this is what I want, you're who I want and I haven't been happier in my whole life,' Harry smiled up at Severus who was smiling down at him. It was true, Harry felt content, at peace for the first time in his life and he felt loved, Severus made him feel so loved and so wanted just as he loved and wanted Sev.

That evening Harry sat in the great hall for dinner, Severus with the staff and even though it was the holidays Harry still had a book opened in front of him. Near the end of dinner an old owl that Harry recognised flew down to him, fell onto the table and dropped the red envelope. Harry didn't wait, he just pointed his wand at it, turning it into confetti before the yelling started. He knew it was from Molly Weasley since it was the Weasley's owl, Errol and he knew what she would have said. Harry flicked his wand again and watched as Prongs ran the length of the great hall and disappeared through the wall.

At the Burrow Prongs appeared inside the kitchen, 'I never let the howler say anything it ended up confetti, but just so you understand, no, I have plans with my lover for Christmas so there is no use trying to get me to change my mind because I follow my heart and it wants…hmmmm,' Harry's voice moan again.

'This is getting ridiculous, you three have to find a way to make this work,' Molly scolded.

'We've tried, either his elf gives him food that he makes that he won't let anyone else touch, he either doesn't eat when we're there because he's eaten earlier or disappears to eat. We've tried everything, even placing him under the full body bind curse, it did nothing. Ever since we tried to slip him that note from Ginny he doesn't even spend time with us anymore, never talks to us unless we say something first,' Ron said.

'I think we need to back off, let him think we're happy for him with this girlfriend. Once he lets his guard down then we can give him something, either the potion or an enchanted object. Whenever we try to say something about Ginny or coming here, he gets frustrated and disappears and uses his cloak all the time so we can't follow him,' Hermione said, 'So let's just ease back, we still have a few months.'

'Even though I want to strangle this girl, I think Hermione is right. If we just act like friends, smile and let him think we're happy for him and that I've moved on, we will get him to take that potion. I've been dropping subtle hints without it sounding like I meant to, but I keep saying Harry wants privacy and if we let everyone know we're together then it will be all over the papers. Most do believe me because when Harry disappears I make sure to disappear as well, so they think we're off somewhere together.'

'I thought you were going to try in study hall or one of the classes?' Arthur asked.

'Snape takes study hall and seems to watch us more than others, so that's out. But he always sits with someone else, mostly Neville but anyone other than us. So I think Hermione is right, we need to back off,' Ron said but he could tell his mother did not want to, he just hoped his father could convince his mother that if she kept pushing Harry he would never speak with them again and never spend any time with them which means they will lose their chance.

Back at Hogwarts Harry closed his book and left the great hall, he headed straight up to Severus' rooms.

'Do you think it was from Molly?' Severus asked the moment he stepped into his room.

'It was, that was Errol, the Weasley's owl, but I told them I was spending Christmas with my lover then said I was following my heart and my heart wants…hmmmm,' Harry groaned loudly making Severus snigger.

'I love that sound, hopefully they will get the message, but I think we know they won't give up.'

'Do you know what I think they will do?'

'You do know them better than I do, so explain.'

'Back off, make me think they are happy for me and my new girlfriend. I don't think they will stop trying to slip me something, but they will ask about her, if I'm happy then their happy, that type of stuff.'

'You might be right, they have noticed just like everyone else has noticed that you end up frustrated, a lot.'

'Even though we know what they want, but it's like they don't care how I feel, what I want, who I want to be with. I've said it a dozen times that Ginny is not my type, we have nothing in common apart from quidditch and she just doesn't turn me on, which means she is not the one. They don't hear any of that, they hear Ginny loves me I'm meant to be with her, that's it and I am frustrated, with all of them.'

'From the day after Christmas they will see the first piece of your revenge. That's when you need to be careful. You might be immune to some spells but we never got around to testing everything.'

'Anything basic just doesn't work, I wasn't sure about the full body bind curse but all I felt was a slight push in the back, we only knew since you checked the following day. I just want this year over with so I don't have to see them anymore or pretend to be their friends.'

'It will go fast enough love and even though you could sit your tests now, you are still studying, mainly advanced spells. Have they asked anything about why you study so much when you've had no trouble in any class?'

'No, they just think I'm studying, they have no idea I'm learning more for when I become the defence against the dark arts teacher. I still have trouble believing I have that job, that the governors accepted yours and McGonagall's recommendation.'

'You have the respect of the magical world, you are liked but you have the skills to do the job, it's the skills that is needed that got you the job. We just have to hope the curse is broken even if I didn't die or end up cursed.'

'You almost died Sev, but not as the defence teacher. If he did curse the job then hopefully now he's dead it does mean that curse it broken. Well, I know one thing you have to do babe.'

'Oh, and what is that?'

'What you've been doing for years, keeping watch over me and keeping me alive,' Harry smirked making Severus chuckle before he lifted Harry into his arms, kissed him as they made their way to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry could not stop smiling during Christmas day, Severus had been affectionate, loving and attentive, he gave Harry the best Christmas he ever had, just as Harry gave Severus his best Christmas. That evening as there were so few students left at the castle, Severus had Minerva take care of the school while he port keyed Harry away to a beautiful tropical island where a couple of house elves served them a romantic dinner, a lot lighter than their big meal earlier on in the day, but it was still beautiful. They made love on a large fur rub on the private beach, they spoke their words of love again, the same words they spoke when they married and as the sun set they watched wrapped in each other's arms as they watched the sun go down.

The following morning everyone at the Burrow woke late and were all very weary from a day full of food and conversation and a late night with a few too many drinks.

Arthur took the Daily Prophet from the owl, put some money in its pouch before he unrolled the paper to see a large picture of a very happy Harry Potter.

'Harry Potter admits to new relationship and is very much in love and is looking forward to a future. Harry Potter told this reporter that he is in love with someone no one would expect, but he is not saying who. Mr. Potter said they wanted some privacy but all would be revealed soon. He did tell us that all the rumours going around that he had resumed his old relationship with his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley is completely false and told us that even though Miss Weasley is a nice enough girl, she just wasn't his type and apart from quidditch they had nothing in common. He also said the other rumours about him dating another ex-girlfriend Cho Chang was also false. He did say that he and his new love had everything in common, from their rotten childhoods to being a big part of the war effort. I have to say that Harry Potter has never looked happier and to me, he finally lost that haunted look he used to have. So whoever this mystery person is seems to be just the thing for our hero and as most of us have said, we just want Harry Potter to finally have a good life, now he is,' Arthur looked up to see Ginny looking furious, 'Seems those subtle hints aren't going to work anymore Ginny, so it's back to trying to slip him the potion. We all know what you're going to have Harry say, that he realised that Ginny was the love of it life and that other girl was a mistake.'

'That might be hard to get everyone to believe it, but we have to try. I still believe we should just back off for now, act happy for him until the time is right,' Ron said.

'Play it by ear at the moment,' Arthur went back to reading the paper, 'Oh no, no, no, no.'

'Arthur, what is it?' Molly asked sounding panicked.

'A small article on the third page,' Arthur laid the paper down, 'There is a rumour going around that Harry Potter recently married, but so far we have not be able to confirm this rumour. Some sources have told me that from what they found out the minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt performed the ceremony in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. I can confirm that I tried to go through marriage registry but certain files were sealed and from what I found out they had been sealed by the minister himself. I requested an interview with the minister, which was refused. I will try to keep you updated on the marriage of Harry Potter, whether it's true or not.'

'No, it can't be true, surely we would know,' Hermione said.

'I'm not so sure,' Arthur said staring down at the paper, 'The minister, he does have a soft spot for Harry, they did become very close. If this is true then I would say Kingsley is the one keeping this secret for Harry.'

'Should we say something or just go with our plan?' Ron asked.

'Don't say anything, if we can slip him the potion or find out who this girl is and give her the other potion then nothing, not even a legal marriage can stop us, Harry will say what we want him too,' Ginny said, she gazed around at everyone, some still looked hopeful, others looked like they had no hope at all, but all were feeling frustrated that nothing was going as planned.

At Hogwarts Harry woke late to find himself alone in Severus' bed. He went to shower then headed into the living room to find Severus at the table, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

'Morning,' Harry kissed Severus on the cheek before pouring his own coffee.

'Morning,' Severus waited until Harry sat down, 'Apart from your story about a new love I found something very interesting,' Severus put the paper in front of Harry.

'How in the name merlin did they find out we were married?'

'They don't know if it's true, but someone must have heard or seen something.'

'Should I admit it or go with our plan?'

'Don't admit it, if someone asked just say do you really believe these rumours, you know how often they lie or twist the truth around about me.'

Harry chuckled, 'You've memorised what I've said, so many times.'

Severus smirked, 'Yes, I have heard it, many times. So don't say yes or no, be evasive.'

'I can do that and our parchment has never said anything about us being married.'

'No, it hasn't, but this will definitely have them worried.'

'I know to be cautious Sev, it's fine.'

'I know you will but tonight we write again, give them some insight into our hot sex life.'

Harry chuckled, 'I don't mind, but when word gets out are you going to handle that type of attention?'

'I'm used to attention, like you, good or bad, we are used to it.'

'I know but this is sex Sev, sensual, erotic, downright pornographic and they will know it's you, eventually.'

'It might give the students and staff an insight of this new side of me they have never seen.'

'That's what I'm worried about.'

'Why would you be worried?' Severus raised his eyebrows.

'Well, I have heard the odd student say they think you have sexy eyes, others have said you have an amazing voice. This might have loads of students throwing themselves at you. I don't want to lose you Sev.'

Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his young lover, 'You will never lose me. I don't care what others think of me or say about me, you Harry, are the one I love with all my heart and soul.'

'I love you,' Harry whispered, 'I've always expected the worst it's just so hard to believe I have you and you want me. But you own my heart Sev, you own my soul, you own every part of me.'

'Just as you own me my love, never fear, we will grow old together, with you being the students favourite teacher and I'll still be the mean snarky headmaster.'

Harry chuckled, 'If our conversation later gets out that will change to students deliberately getting into trouble just to be sent to you. But you are right, you are mine, they don't have a chance.'

Severus kissed Harry with every bit of love he felt, then the two men sat together with their parchment and quills ready to let Hermione, Ginny and probably the rest of the Weasley's read some very hot and erotic stuff.

"When you slipped inside me my body screamed, it came alive, it was hot and I just wanted you to devour me."

Harry smiled at what Severus wrote, "The best place in the world is buried in you and I can't wait to be inside you again. But you're lips on my hot body was setting me alight, then your mouth surrounded me, your hot sexy mouth and you kept sucking until I was hitting the back of your throat but not once did you stop. Apart from pouring my seed into your mouth, I felt I was pouring my soul into you as well."

Severus chuckled, "It's not an easy feat taking all of you my love, you are so…hmmmm, big, but I want you all the time. How about you meet me and take me again, bent over a desk this time. You can play the professor; I'll play the naughty student who needs punishing."

Harry burst out laughing, "I'll be there in two minutes." Harry turned to Severus, 'Oh you are wicked Sev, I love it.'

'I had to put in something about role playing, but it will make sense to them when they find out.'

At the Burrow Hermione's eyes widened as she read the parchment, she ran down to the kitchen and shoved it under Ginny and Ron's nose. Ginny screamed in fury, Ron's ears went bright red, Hermione didn't know what to think of the hot steamy sex Harry and his girlfriend were engaging in right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry was once again sitting at the Gryffindor table reading, but really he was waiting for the rest of the students to arrive after their holiday. He heard them coming, but concentrated on his book until he felt a slap on the shoulder which made him look up and smile.

'Hi Neville, how was your holiday?'

'Great, gave me what I need to get stuck into studying. But it looks like you never stopped. Didn't you spend any time with this mystery girlfriend?'

'Ah my lover you mean,' Harry smirked but saw Ginny scowl before pulling herself together, Ron glanced away as he sat and Hermione who blushed, which told Harry yes, they did read his steamy letter, 'We spent all our time together, in bed.'

'Oh, that sounds…hot.'

'It was, we could have burnt Hogwarts to the ground with the amount of heat we released. Anyway, how was your gran?'

'Just as feisty as ever,' Neville leant closer to Harry and whispered, 'She's happy for you and thinks Ginny was never right for you.'

'She right, so you saw the article?'

'Yeah, gran read it to my over breakfast. They are out in force though, at the station, near the gates, all hoping to see you to find out who this person is, they even asked us.'

'You will find out soon enough.'

'We read something else about you Harry,' Hermione said cautiously.

'More rumours I take it, or was it outright lies this time. I thought you of all people would know not to believe anything written about me unless I give the interview.'

'We weren't sure, anyway, so you had a nice time, not all spent studying?' Hermione asked sounding friendly.

'I studied, when I was alone, but not so much. So how about you three, had a nice Christmas?'

'It was good, all of us had too much to drink on Christmas night,' Ron said cheerfully.

'I had a few Christmas eve, Christmas night I spent on a tropical beach, making love in the moonlight, so romantic and highly recommended.'

'That gives me ideas,' Neville smirked.

'Just use your imagination Neville and go for it, it's worth it. But I am glad…hmmmm,' Harry moaned softly, a wistful smile on his face, 'So imaginative with everything, it's just so hot. Anyway, I'm starving, you don't realise how having sex continuously builds up an appetite, I haven't stop eating. Oh that's good as well Neville, adding some food, sucking it from the right places, or licking it, depending on what you like.'

'Blimey mate, keep going and I'm heading to the bathrooms.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry, I'll stop, it's being in love, I can't help myself,' Harry started eating but he would read again even though he would surreptitiously glance up at his so called friends. He couldn't wait for the day he extracted his revenge, if they don't figure out it was him they will know or think it might be him when he finally stops talking or even acknowledging them.

But as Harry ate he would glance around, he noticed Ron, Ginny and Hermione were also looking around and Harry knew they were trying to work out who his girlfriend was, someone that might be up for anything. Right now they will never figure it out but Harry couldn't wait to see their faces when they did find out. He knew he couldn't bring Sirius back but they will find out what it's like to piss Harry off and he could not wait for that. Harry also thought Sirius would be right beside him while he extracted his revenge.

That night Harry quickly climbed into bed, spelled his curtains closed and grabbed his quill and parchment.

"I hate sleeping alone, these last couple of weeks has been the greatest, feeling your arms around me, you're naked body pressed against mine, dreams do come true."

"Very soon you will be sleeping with me always my love and I will never let you go again."

"Never, I will love you forever."

"I will love you until the moon stops shinning."

"You can be so romantic sometimes, goodnight babe."

"Goodnight my love, sweet dreams, of me."

"Always," Harry sighed wishing he could kiss Sev goodnight but he needed a bit of patience then he would sleep next to him forever. He put his parchment and quill away, changed then curled up on his side to dream sweet and erotic dreams of his man.

Over the next couple of months Harry noticed that Hermione, Ron and Ginny always acted friendly, they also asked endless questions about his mystery girlfriend. All Harry ever said was everyone will find out soon enough, they weren't ready for all the attention. He always told Sev what they said or did whenever they were with him, but so far it does seem like they were backing off, at least for now. He knew they can't wait much longer; they would have to try and get him before the N.E.W.T.s.

One morning after breakfast Severus made an announcement which surprised or shocked every student. He was going to put on a party two days before the tests so everyone could relax and let their hair down and just have a good night before the strenuous two weeks of tests. It took a full minute before all the students applauded and cheered. Harry thought most didn't believe Severus at first until they noticed all the staff smile as if they knew this bit of news already, which they did, just like Harry did.

A month later the quidditch games started again and these games usually had extra guests in the stands, scouts coming to see if there were any potential players for their teams. This is what Ginny Weasley has been waiting for but this is also what Harry has been waiting for, his first lot of revenge. Severus let Harry know which games would have scouts in the audience so Harry made sure he was ready. He left the castle with Neville, Hermione and Ron following, Ron dressed in full Gryffindor garb but had a sign cheering on his sister who was captain as Harry told Sev before the start of the year he wasn't interested in playing. It took Ginny a long time to find a seeker and even then they weren't anywhere near as good as Harry. Harry kept reading, glancing up occasionally when Gryffindor scored, but Ginny never scored, she seemed to keep dropping the quaffle. Time out had been called a dozen times to check and see if the quaffle was jinxed or even if Ginny had been jinxed but Madame Hooch found no jinx connected to ball or students which made Harry lower his head as he chuckled.

The last match of the year and even with Harry hexing Ginny all the time, Gryffindor made it to the final and again the scouts were there. Harry sent another spell at Ginny when Ravenclaw were up in front by one hundred points to twenty. She called time out again and sent Ron a message with the coin who spoke to Harry.

'You're the only one that can do this for Gryffindor, Ginny's desperate mate,' Ron pleaded.

Harry stared at Ron but he could see Hermione nodding frantically next to him and even then Harry wasn't sure he wanted to help out but he saw all the hopeful looks from the Gryffindor's who had heard what Ron said.

'Well, it is my last year, I would like Gryffindor to win and the way Ginny is playing they are going to get slaughtered, so why not,' Harry handed Neville his book and hurried down to the changing rooms to change clothes.

'Gryffindor is bringing in another seeker, out goes Brian Morely and in comes Harry Potter,' Madame Hooch called and the stands erupted into cheers. Harry flew out of the shed, fast and straight up, doing a few flips and spiral's before settling into his position. The game started again and within minutes Harry dived and caught the snitch just hovering above the grass which made the whole school explode into cheers and red sparks shot into the air. Harry did a few dives at the students and staff before jumping from his broom before he landed. Scouts all headed towards Harry, he turned everyone down explaining he already had his career worked out, Ginny standing hopefully beside him but not one scout glanced her way, just went to other players.

'At least Gryffindor won,' Harry threw his broom at Ginny as Severus handed him the cup before shaking his hand then the other Gryffindor players. Harry then handed the cup to McGonagall, 'I did promise you would have this cup in your office professor, it nearly didn't happen. I only kept my name as reserve as an emergency, lucky I did.'

'I did not think I would get this cup, not with how some of the team played, but thankfully Hogwarts best seeker saved the day. Thank you Mr. Potter,' Minerva shook his hand before she nodded to the rest of the team. Harry turned his back on Ginny who was crying into Hermione's arms, Ron trying to sooth her but all Harry did was smile. Not one quidditch team scout wanted Ginny to play for them, she had lost her dream job, but Harry wasn't finished yet.

'One down,' Harry smirked but kept walking towards the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry and Severus kept writing on their parchment for Hermione and the others to see and read their erotic adventures, but they did keep writing on their private one. Harry hated being away from Severus so much, but more now as Severus was busy due to the upcoming tests. Harry knew he would pass but he still studied because he wanted to get all O's and he was determined to get them. He would sit with Neville a lot and they would go over spells then tell each other all about the spell as if they were writing in their theory exam. Harry couldn't stop smiling at Neville because he kept getting every answer right which Neville wouldn't believe until he checked the books, that always made Harry laugh.

On the night of the party, the whole school were up in their rooms getting ready. They did not have to wear robes or ball gowns, but the headmaster said they must dress neatly and nothing to revealing. Harry opted for his new dragon hide jeans and boots, then slipped on a silver shirt that clung to his body, a body that had filled out so he was broader, had a few muscles so he didn't look as thin as he used to look, then he tied his long black hair back ready for a night of fun. As Harry walked into the common room he got a few whistles from the girls in there making Ginny glare at them, but Harry winked at the girls before stepping through the portrait hole. He had been waiting for this night for months and he was excited waiting the bombshell that was going to be dropped.

Harry walked casually into the great hall to see small round tables with six people to a table, all the seats had names on them, Harry found his which was next to Neville and Luna on his other side. One thing Harry thought was amusing, apart from him and Neville, the other four were girls. Luna, Hannah, Susan and a girl Harry didn't know, her name was Kathy but from Hufflepuff so he figured she knew Susan and Hannah. Severus told him he wouldn't be sitting with Hermione, Ginny or Ron which Harry was pleased about and thought he could finally have a good night. But still Kreacher was going to keep supplying him with his food and drinks just in case they were able to distract him and slip him something.

Harry saw the disappointed looks on Ginny, Ron and Hermione's faces when they saw Harry at a table that was already full, they noticed their names and looked between their table and Harry's, then made their way over to his.

'Hey, Susan, Hannah, Kathy, you wouldn't want to swap would you, I think we should be sitting with Harry and Neville?' Ron asked.

'I'm dating Neville Ron so I'm staying here and Susan and Kathy are my best friends, so we can't help you. Maybe Harry wants to sit over there and have someone else come over here?'

'No, I'm happy here, I like being surrounded in girls, sorry Neville,' Harry smirked.

'Yeah, you better be, I thought you were calling me a girl Potter.'

'I've seen you Neville, you're all man, I bet Hannah likes you,' Harry raised his eyebrows at the girl who blushed brightly before looking away.

'We're not telling and you shouldn't be looking.'

'Bit hard not to when you just step out of the shower and you don't care who sees your naked arse.'

'I don't, but you still shouldn't look, Hannah's eyes only.'

'Neville,' Hannah squeaked and went even brighter making Harry, Susan and Kathy laugh.

'See, girls are fun, Kreacher,' Harry called and the elf appeared next to him holding a drink, 'Thanks my little mate, I'll call when I'm ready to eat.'

'Kreacher will be waiting master Harry, but I have to tell you that many girls are still trying to talk Kreacher into giving you a love potion, Kreacher makes sure nothing gets added to your food or drink.'

'I know, thanks Kreacher.'

'You'd think they would give up since you gave that interview Harry,' Susan said.

Harry glanced up at Hermione, Ron and Ginny, 'We'll be eating soon, you should sit or you'll miss out,' Harry turned back to face Susan, 'You think they would, but they haven't. I am crazy in love and nothing will change my mind, hmmmm,' Harry groaned, 'The sex is magnificent.'

'Really, do we get to know exactly what you two get up to?' Susan smirked.

'Lots of hard exhausting sex, some kinky sex, some role playing sex, that's fun, we go for hours.'

'Kinky,' Hannah grinned, 'Sounds interesting. But are you going to dance with your sex partner?'

'Yep,' Harry grinned hugely, 'we figured it was time.'

'Oh now I'm anxious to get the music started,' Neville said.

It seems Hermione, Ron and Ginny thought now was the time to leave, they could keep an eye on which girl approached Harry and hopefully hex her before they start dancing.

After a wonderful feast, the music started, it was all up beat, Harry did dance with Luna, Susan, Kathy and Hannah, but when Ginny asked Harry said he was knackered and needed a drink, that maybe they will get time later. Again Kreacher brought him a drink the moment he sat down.

It was another hour of loud music before the singer of the band spoke, 'I have been asked by headmaster Snape to play one ballad before the students can finish their night of fun. So all you lovebirds why don't you grab your partners and hold them close.'

As the band started to play Severus walked over to Harry and held out his hand, Harry took it shocking everyone in the great hall. The two men walked to the centre of the dance floor, slipped their arms around each other and danced while they stared into each other's eyes. But all the students who had been on the dance floor moved back and circled Harry Potter dancing with Severus Snape. Neville and Hannah smiled as they watched Harry, they still danced but they couldn't seem to stop watching them because the love those two men had for the other was clearly written over the faces and so evident in their eyes. At the end of the song, Severus bent Harry over and kissed him right there in the middle of the great hall and it wasn't a small kiss, but a heated, hot and very passionate kiss with Harry fisting his hands in Severus' hair. They only broke apart when the whistles and crude comments became very loud.

'Now there the lips I remember,' Severus smirked down at Harry.

'Oh yeah, I'm so hot right now,' Harry whispered.

'I know, I felt you,' Severus smirked but brought Harry back up. Even though the music had changed again, they kept dancing together with some moves that would make anyone blush. Most of the Slytherin's were shocked to see Severus Snape dancing at all, but dancing close and with Harry Potter shocked them into silence. Harry and Severus knew they were being watched by everyone, but they would occasionally glimpse the looks on Ginny, Hermione and Ron's faces and had to force themselves not to laugh. But Harry knew now they would not try anything on Severus which he knew they had been planning, jinx or hex his so called girlfriend. But anyone sane would know not to try that on Severus Snape.

After a few more dances, Harry kissed Severus so he could thank the band and allow them to leave; Harry again sat at the table with Neville and his female friends who all keep smiling at him.

'Yes, it's Severus, no it's not a joke, we've been together since before we came back.'

'We knew it wasn't a joke, not with Snape and not with the way you two were staring at each other,' Neville said.

'Not just staring but grinding against each other, that showed how serious they are,' Susan said.

'They looked so nice together, so sweet,' Luna said serenely.

'So professor Snape gets up to all that kinky stuff with you?' Hannah asked with raised eyebrows.

'Oh yeah, he has such a sexy imagination.'

'You said girlfriend,' Hermione said as she walked up.

'Ah, I never said anything like that, I said lover, everyone just assumed it was girlfriend.'

'So when you said you like to be buried you meant in him?' Ginny glared.

'How would you know I said I like to be buried in him?' Harry said even though he knew exactly how so he played his part well, 'It was you, you found my enchanted parchment and never gave it back to me. You read all our private messages to each other,' Harry glared.

'Harry love, is something wrong?' Severus walked over taking his hand and pulling Harry to his feet.

'It seems Ginny was the one that found my parchment and never told me, so called friend.'

'Then she received a very good sex education. But let's spend some time before you have to head to bed.'

'So you're not joining professor Snape?' Susan asked and noticed everyone looked shocked that she would ask such a direct and personal question. They all glanced at Snape to see if he was angry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Even though I would love to have Harry in my bed all night, it is against school policy. We are allowed to date and even have sex as long as we are both over the age of seventeen and that is only allowed as I am no longer Harry's teacher. Does that answer your question Miss Bones?'

'It does, thank you professor Snape, but you two look good together.'

'Thank you, I believe we…fit very well,' Severus drawled slowly as he stared down at Harry who grinned.

'Oh yeah, but night everyone,' Harry smiled at Neville, Susan, Hannah and Kathy before glaring at Ginny and didn't even acknowledge Hermione and Ron who still seemed too shocked to say anything.

Harry and Severus walked hand in hand around the grounds, Severus making sure no students were out as now it was passed midnight and should be back in their house rooms.

'She didn't deny it even though we know it was Hermione who refused to speak up to defend her friend.'

'I know love, but at least she will know that you detest her, especially with that look you gave her as we walked away. It's not very often I see that look on your face.'

'I've been waiting to do that for ages, but watching you over the years gave me some good lessons on facial expressions. Anyway, I found out that she has been sending a lot of owls to quidditch teams, asking for a chance to show her ability on the pitch, how she believed someone jinxed her at those games, she hasn't received any replies.'

'No and she won't, they believe she is hopeless and is making excuses for her poor quidditch skills.'

'Telling them quietly that she was never very good helped as well,' Harry smirked making Severus laugh.

'You say I'm a diabolical and cunning Slytherin love, you have a lot of Slytherin in you as well.'

Harry hissed in parselmouth before smiling, 'I love being in a Slytherin.'

'Cheeky brat, but tomorrow our next surprise is announced.'

'Yep, then one more day before they feel my worst revenge. I still wish Kingsley could take their memories of that night with Sirius, but you are right, they could argue it was a mistake, that she didn't mean to push Sirius into that spell, that she had been trying to pull him away. After going over my memory you could see it that way, so even though they can't get sent to Azkaban for what they did, I am going to make them pay.'

'I know love and I'm sorry you had to watch that again, but we had to be sure before we brought it up with the minister.'

'I know, it was hard and I can't believe you let me cry over you. I'm not one for crying.'

'I know and that is part of your problem, you need to let that out, anyway you can. Now how about we spend an hour or so in my bed?'

'Sounds wonderful and in two weeks' time it will be our bed,' Harry grinned.

The following day, right after dinner Severus greeted the examiners and the minister. After the greetings Kingsley walked towards the Gryffindor table where he hugged Harry, Severus smiling behind them.

'It's good to see you again Harry.'

'It's good to see you as well minister. So how's life in the ministry and not the auror office?'

'Hectic, always hectic. What about you, how's married life?'

'Heavily, but it will be better once these exams are done then I can finally live with my husband.'

'Yes, I'm sure that has been hard on both of you, but you are both strong men, able to handle anything,' Kingsley smiled before facing Harry's friends, 'Hello everyone, ready for your examines?'

'Studying like mad minister and did you really say Harry was married? Because we thought that was a rumour,' Neville asked.

'It's true, I performed the ceremony in the headmaster's office.'

'The rules meant Harry and I could marry but still not live together so we decided that we could put up with living separately until the examines are finished,' Severus said who had slipped his arm around Harry's waist. They had wanted to laugh at the look on Ginny Weasley's face but Harry and Severus were so used to hiding their real feelings that no one could tell they were both extremely happy with her reaction, Hermione and Ron's faces were just as enjoyable to watch.

'We'll let you go so you can get some rest, you're going to need it,' Kingsley said.

'I believe you are right minister, my nerves are already kicking in,' Neville said.

'I'll see you later love,' Severus gave Harry a small loving kiss before Kingsley hugged Harry again.

Harry watched Severus and Kingsley walk out of the great hall, talking together before they joined the examiners. Severus ready to show them to their rooms that they will be using over the next two weeks.

'Okay, why not reveal you were married?' Neville asked.

'Just to keep our private lives out of the papers as long as possible, Severus knew I needed to study and he knew I didn't need any distractions. But the school is locked down for two weeks, so I know nothing will distract me now. No owls can get in or out during the exams, but I've sent a letter off to the papers announcing our marriage, it will be in all the papers and magazines tomorrow.'

'So the day we leave, they will be out in force,' Neville said.

'Since I'll be living here officially with Severus from the moment the exams are finished they won't see me. But Severus and I have told them that we will give them one interview and allow a few pictures but not for a couple of weeks after school finishes. Anyway, do I get any wishes of happiness or congratulations?' Harry smirked then laughed as Neville hugged him but so did Hannah, Susan, Luna and a few other friends, but Ron wouldn't even look at Harry, Ginny was still sitting in shock and Hermione seemed to be lost. Harry knew it wasn't over yet, he had one more piece of revenge for the three people that caused him to lose his godfather and tomorrow morning he will cast the spell that will make those three fail their exams.

Harry was sitting in Severus' room reading one of his text books when Severus walking in and sat beside him.

'So did they say anything?'

'Not a word, I did feel another spell hit me, but I have no idea what they tried to use. Kreacher brought me a hot chocolate before, he did tell me that he saw Ginny trying to slip something in it while Hermione kept talking to him and Ron talking to the other house elves. Kreacher used his own magic to make the cup impenetrable and since I know I still love you I know it worked.'

'I had a feeling they would try now our news is out. But no matter what they do or try to do your vaults at Gringotts are secure and we gave the minister that letter explaining about their plans in case they do find something that will work on you. I know they won't, they don't realise how much power you have, but we covered everything.'

'Yeah, we have and Kingsley was shocked at what they intended to do. So first thing in the morning right after you announce that we have to remain behind ready for our tests I will silently cast my spell. I'm glad that not many people know about that.'

'It hasn't been used for more than two hundred years and unless you had access to that old book I doubt anyone would even know it existed anymore. But as you know I have Albus' private collection of books; some that are so rare they have not been seen for more than a hundred years.'

'Yeah, I know and I have skimmed them and been surprised at what type of spells used to be around back then. But I was please to find out that only aurors or members of the hit wizards could use that spell, makes me feel safer. Anyway, are we going to head to bed for a while?'

'You seem very relaxed right here so tell me what you want to do?'

'I am relaxed sitting here with you, but I love your body, I can't get enough of it and you know it Sev.'

Severus smirked then lifted Harry into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, closing the door with his foot as he did. They knew from tomorrow that Harry would be busy and probably stressed even though he was confident he would pass his exams, taking them was still stressful. So a couple of hours making love to each other was exactly what Harry needed, but he desired it as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

When Harry removed his curtains from around his bed he saw Ron and Hermione talked quietly beside Ron's bed. Harry just grabbed his stuff and headed towards the bathroom and again the moment he turned he felt a push in his back. Sometimes he had to laugh because even though they kept trying to hex Harry nothing worked yet they kept using different spells, but they weren't going to give up. He stuck his bathroom bag and sleep clothes in his room before he headed down through the school and into the great hall.

'So ready for the tests?' Neville asked.

'Yep, all ready, but I don't think I'll have any trouble. You shouldn't either Neville, every spell you did was perfect and your answers were correct.'

'Thanks, I am confident, but you know, nerves.'

'Yeah I know.'

'So are you confident because Snape helped you study?' Hermione asked failing at hiding how upset she sounded.

'He never helped, I didn't need it and he knew it wasn't allowed. He kept a memory ball activated while I was in his room studying; the most I ever asked for was a loan of one of his books to save me going back to the library.'

'You didn't have the memory ball going while you were doing all that kinky stuff?' Neville asked.

Harry laughed, 'No, not that one, a private one yes, we like to watch later on.'

'Now that is kinky,' Hannah grinned, 'We might have to invest in one of those Neville.'

'You're giving my girl idea's Harry.'

'Here's one idea,' Harry leant close to Neville and Hannah and whispered, 'Both of you use polyjuice potion, change into each other and have sex, you will know what the other feels.'

'Oh merlin, yes, that is a definite,' Hannah grinned.

'Not bad Harry, when did you decide to do that?'

'We didn't, being men we know what the other feels. But I found out my parents did, the last time I spoke with Sirius alone he told me, my dad told him, explained how great it was and made their sex life better. Sirius said he used it a few times as well.'

'So you're mum and dad became each other and had sex, blimey mate, that's where you get your kinkiness from,' Neville smirked making Harry laugh.

'Some, some ideas are Sev. Oh but it looks like my husband is about to make an announcement.'

'Husband,' Hannah giggled before they all faced the headmaster telling the seventh and fifth years to remain. As Severus was making his announcement Harry silently cast his spell making sure no one saw his hand move, because someone might pick up on the fact he used wandless magic, something only Severus knew he could do but they weren't taking any chance. So when Harry was ready he winked at Severus to let him know to keep talking a little longer that way Hermione, Ron and Ginny stayed still while they were listening to Severus.

All the older students waited until the first, second, third, fourth, and sixth years left the hall, Severus let the examiners in then sealed the doors. The house and staff tables disappeared and individual tables lined the great hall. The fifth year students taking their O.W.L.s were up the front, the seventh year N.E.W.T. students at the rear. Harry walked slowly behind his friends and so called friend so he could made sure he sat well away from Ron, Hermione and Ginny because he had a feeling they might still try something, even if it was just to interrupt him, maybe make it look like he was cheating.

Harry found the written transfiguration exam really easy and even filled extra parchment when explaining the different spells used. He put his quill down and noticed Neville did at the same time, Harry couldn't resist, gave him the thumbs up with was returned. Harry glanced at Ron who looked nervous and struggling, Ginny was chewing on the end of her quill and seemed to be sitting there like that for ages without even writing anything and Hermione was scribbling away like always.

After a small break the students were called in a few at a time to perform their transfiguration spells and anyone wanting extra points could perform spells that were more advanced than seventh year lessons, one being the animagus. When Miss Marchbanks asked Harry which advanced transfiguration spell he was going to do and heard it was to change into his animagus form, everyone stopped to watch, the other examiners and the students taking their tests, including Ron and Neville. Harry noticed that Ron hadn't cast one spell and asked if someone could check his wand that something seems to be wrong. All Harry wanted to do was laugh but he would do that in private, now he was ready to change.

Harry grinned then concentrated, within seconds a large red phoenix was flying around the room as phoenix song filled everyone's ears. He did a lap of the great hall before landing and changing back into Harry to loud applause from examiners, Severus, Neville and a few other students, but not Ron who looked stunned.

Harry had slipped away after his test the pulled his cloak over himself and found a deserted corner on the second floor where he took his parchment out.

"Neither of girls did one spell and like Ron they asked for their wands to be examined. Miss Granger was in tears, the examined asked if I would take them out and check for any type of potion that could dampen their magic. Naturally I made it look like I checked as we both know it was no potion."

Harry laughed, "No it wasn't a potion, it was Sirius, I hope he liked what I did. It might not bring him back but I'm sure the marauders are laughing together right now. What did the examiners say?"

"They are going to keep testing them over the two weeks in case it's an infection that has dampened their magic and they have asked Poppy to run some tests, which will come up negative. Now go relax for a while, you earned it love."

"Okay, I could do with a drink and I might take a walk around the grounds."

"If I can get away I will meet you in your favourite spot. I might not have liked your godfather but I know he would be proud of you right now, so go talk to him."

"You know me so well Sev, because that's exactly what I'm going to do. Hopefully you will join me soon." Harry put his parchment and quill away then stuck his cloak inside his jacket before heading outside and down behind the bushes near the black lake, 'Well Sirius, my students years are just about over, I might not have done what you marauders did, but I did finally get to have one year without life threatening danger. I hope you are able to see what is going on and you aren't disappointed in me for what I did, but I couldn't let this go. You would be still with me if it wasn't for them.' Harry closed his eyes and put his hand over his chest, Sirius had told him he would always be in Harry's heart and right now he wanted to feel his godfather and his parents. He felt warmth spread through him and hoped it was them letting Harry know they were in his heart, they always have been and always will be, but Harry thought they were also telling him they approved.

Severus slipped his arms around Harry's waist, 'Are you okay love?'

'Not really, but I will be.'

'Yes, you are a survivor, you had no choice.'

'Tell me what's happening?'

'Tears, shouting, accusing me and everyone else of jinxing them, finally I said I will have an auror come check them to see if something or someone has done this. Poppy is conducting her tests now.'

'I know taking away their magic is nothing compared to what they took from me, but since I can't get them arrested, at least they will have to learn to live like muggles. I know that's easy for Hermione but she always hoped to work for the ministry, now she can't. I have no idea what Ron and Ginny will do, Ron wanted to be an auror and Ginny wanted quidditch, can't do either without magic.'

'No, they can't. But we have a couple of hours, how about you let me make you feel better.'

Harry turned in Severus' arms and stared up into his eyes, 'You always make me feel better, just being here is enough.'

'I will always be here, but are you saying no?' Severus raised his eyebrows.

Harry chuckled, 'I will never say no to having you babe, so let's go,' Harry laughed loudly as Severus scooped Harry up and he ended up over Severus' shoulder, Harry slapped his arse to which Severus just tightened his hold then slapped Harry right back. But the looks from the students made both Harry and Severus laugh. No one had ever seen Severus Snape carrying anyone before, but he was now carrying Harry Potter into the castle and they were both laughing loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry was sitting on the chair facing the headmasters desk, Severus was sitting behind his desk. They were talking about what those three will do now they had no magic. Harry knew it would be really hard on Ron and Ginny as they grew up in a magical home and are purebloods. The one thing they were not sure about was how long this spell would last. Even with their research into the old prisoners that had this done, the longest sentence at the time was twenty years, so Harry and Severus knew they had twenty years before they would find out if the spell stayed active of if it had been reversed on those prisoners as there was nothing written about any of that, just the spell that was used at the time.

'Headmaster, this is extremely strange,' Kingsley said the moment he stepped out of the fireplace.

'It is and nothing has shown up, they weren't hexed or given any type of potion. Are you aware of a spell that can remove magic?' Severus asked sounding anxious and curious.

'There is one that was used a long time ago by the auror office, but it takes the combination of ten aurors to perform that spell so it's doubtful someone here could do it. But say someone found out about it, then staff or student would need to combine their magic with at least twenty. If you and the staff combined you might be powerful enough to pull that spell off.'

'I can assure you that no staff was involved with this minister.'

'No, I did not think you would. But it is strange that it was the two Weasley children and Ron's girlfriend. Maybe something happened when they were at the Burrow last time, a potion that was old or caused an infection.'

'I checked for potions and Poppy examined them, she found nothing. This spell you mentioned, wouldn't a healer find it if someone did use it on them?'

'No, it's undetectable. Well, let's go see them and find out if Simon and I can find anything. Tell me Harry,' Kingsley asked as they started walking down through the castle, 'Have they said anything to you, that they might have taken something or experimented with some potions?'

'We don't talk much at all, they did not like the fact I'm married to Severus. They also found an enchanted parchment of mine that I use to talk to Severus; they never returned it so they know I'm angry with them at the moment as those messages were private. But I did ask them if they felt anything like a curse hitting them, they all said no. You don't think Molly Weasley did anything do you? The reason I ask is because we all know she tries to control her family.'

'Even though Molly is powerful, she could not do this. Maybe there is a chance she invented a potion, she was very good at them and she never took any of her children to see a healer, she used her own potions if they got sick.'

'I know I saw her working in her potions room a lot and most I never recognised but neither did Hermione who can usually recognise any potion. If you don't find anything do you think there is a chance their magic will return?'

'If it was this old spell then again it would need a lot of powerful magical people to combine to see if they can reverse it. But the main reason this spell was no longer used was because it was impossible to reverse. I read up on the prisoners that never had their magic returned even combining ten aurors magic and a few Unspeakables. The ministry back then were concerned that if they ever had children they would turn out to be squibs, which did happen.'

'Oh, so if it was this spell then Ron and Hermione's kids would be squibs. One thing and even though this is not nice, Hermione is a muggleborn, she knows the muggle world so she can adapt but she will have to teach Ron as his family is all purebloods.'

'Yes, I thought the same thing,' Kingsley, Simon, Severus and Harry stepped over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was still crying, Ron and Ginny just looked shocked.

'I tried flying, I can't get the broom to lift off the ground, it doesn't even hover for me,' Ginny cried urgently, 'There must be something you can do minister.'

'Simon and I will conduct a few test, but as of now I don't even know how this is possible. Right now I need truthful answers and I do apologise for even thinking this. But would your mother have done this Ron, could she have slipped you three a potion?'

'Mum wouldn't do this minister.'

'I know she's good at potions but she wouldn't, she knows my dream is to play professional quidditch and Ron wanted to be an auror,' Ginny said.

'I don't think she did but I had to ask as Molly is very good a potions. Hermione, do you remember ever seeing her make a potion that you did not recognise?'

'Yes, when I asked her about the potions she said they were just to help increase the amount of food or stronger healing potions. But she wouldn't do this to us minister.'

'Alright, stand up you three,' Kingsley waited until Ron, Ginny and Hermione stood before him then the auror and Kingsley started to perform very complicated wand movements.

Harry and Severus took a few steps back and turned to face each other, 'You planted the seed of doubt and it looked like the minister is not sure about Molly,' Severus whispered.

'I knew she was involved but there isn't much I can do to make her pay.'

'No, but people will be wary of her once news of this gets out which will spread to Arthur. But I never knew their children will turn out squibs.'

'I didn't either and I wonder if I should reverse it. It's not the children's fault what their parents did.'

'No, because imagine how they would raise their children, if they could do that to your godfather and try to make you love someone you don't, then their children would probably be taught that it's alright to do that if it gets them what they want.'

'You're right, they might teach them to be like that. No, they stay as they are.'

Severus and Harry stepped back over to join the minister when they saw him lower his wand.

'It seems your magical cores are empty, blank, what I muggle would look like. But I could not find any spell connected to this, Severus and Poppy checked for potions and infections, neither of them never found anything. I am completely baffled.'

'Something has to be done minister, we are witches and wizards, how can we live without magic?' Hermione cried.

'I am going to talk with the Unspeakables, find out if they can allow you three in so they can use their magic and equipment to test you. I don't even know if they could do anything, not until I ask.'

'So we just have to go through life as a muggle?' Ron asked sounding scared.

Harry had to keep his face impassive but he felt like jumping for joy, 'Let's see what the Unspeakables find first before you panic Ron, but it won't be so hard to life without magic. You used to have to before you became of age, you could do it again and Hermione is a muggleborn, she was raised by muggles, she could help.'

'Someone did this so us, you have to find out who?' Ginny glared.

'We found nothing Ginny, maybe it's a simple solution as you were infected with something but whatever it was is gone from you system and your magic will return. This is something that we have never seen before; no one has, not for more than two hundred years.'

'You mean others lost their magic?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Prisoners before Azkaban was built, they had their magic removed but it took ten aurors to cast the spell. So you see, it can't be that spell as it needs a combination of very powerful magical people. Add the fact that it has never been added to any books either, it was only mentioned it books the aurors used, you could not just go into Flourish and Blotts to find that book. When the headmaster told me about this we did research and could find nothing that would do this except that spell which is undetectable, but as I said it would need to combine every staff member here to try it even then they might not have enough power to do it.'

'It's hopeless,' Hermione cried again.

'My life is ruined,' Ginny cried.

'All our lives are ruined, nothing has gone right for a long time,' Ron said but his eyes flicked to Harry, 'You could stay with us and use your magic, that's what friends would do.'

'I live with Severus and as from the beginning of the new term I am the defence against the dark arts teacher. You will just have to stay living with your parents so they can use magic for you.'

'You didn't do this, did you Harry, because you're powerful?' Hermione asked making everyone listening gasp in shock where Severus and Harry glared at what she suggested. Inside the two men were laughing, but all anyone saw was they were furious that she could accuse Harry of this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'How dare you accuse Harry of doing this,' Severus snarled.

'I can't believe you said that…Granger, right now you can piss off, sorry for swearing minister,' Harry whirled around and stormed out of the great hall with Severus following.

'I can't believe you said that Hermione, Harry is your friend. I told you it would need ten aurors to do this spell.'

'Harry's the only person to ever become a phoenix; that shows he has power.'

'Animagi is completely different to this type of advanced spell.'

'Can you combine ten aurors to reverse this?' Ginny asked hopefully.

'No, that is why they stopped using this spell, they could never reverse it. Now even though I am upset that you accused Harry of this especially after he saved Ginny and Ron's lives, I do have to explain something. If this cannot be reversed then it means you are basically muggles but your children will be born with no magic as well.'

Severus and Harry were sitting in their rooms laughing, 'You are such a good actor love.'

'I try,' Harry smirked, 'Now it gives me the perfect solution to ignore them.'

'It does, but they can't reveal how powerful you are even if they do not know the full extent. They will not admit to trying to curse you so they're stuck. Now let's head back to the office, I'm sure the minister will join us soon.'

'Okay, but I had to get that out,' Harry looked up towards the ceiling, 'I hope you liked that Sirius, let me know if it was worthy of the marauders.'

'I can tell you now, it was something they would do,' Severus pulled Harry to his feet and they both walked out of their rooms arm in arm and into the headmaster's office.

'When do I get to know?' Albus asked.

'Soon, we have to wait until the minister leaves.'

'Why we're waiting there is something I have always wanted to ask you Dumbledore. When you died Fawkes disappeared, do you know where he went?'

'When the phoenix loses its owner through death they need to go away to mourn. No one ever found out where the phoenix will go, but they will eventually resurface and present themselves to a new owner. But the phoenix has to feel that this person is of pure heart and soul. Because of my misunderstanding when I was young, I was surprised when Fawkes presented himself to me.'

'But you showed you were confused about all that, he must have sensed your true feelings.'

'Yes, he did and became a good friend. But your visitors have arrived,' Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes pretending to sleep again but Severus and Harry knew he would be listening.

'Are you okay Harry?'

'Not really, I can't believe she said that. But how she could believe I would have the power to match ten aurors; that is ridiculous, unless I was merlin.'

'Even merlin was not that powerful. But the more I think about this the more I believe it might have been Molly. We are heading back to the ministry to get some paperwork organised so I can search her potions room, confiscate them in case I do not recognise any. They will have to be checked.'

'Okay, say Mrs. Weasley did this, why would she when it would turn her kids away from her, I know it would if it was me?' Harry asked.

'Maybe it was to keep them home because of the amount of danger they had been in and it could be to do with losing Fred. After this year finished Ron was going to join the aurors and we all know that is a dangerous job. But it also means he would be getting paid, so would Hermione and even though they would only be on minimum wage, combine the two would give them enough to rent a place. With Ginny being the only girl, keeping her away from quidditch and how popular she could have become might have been her goal there. I know scouts turn up at the last few games, did any sign her?'

'I will let Harry explain about that,' Severus nodded.

'She was hopeless, kept dropping the quaffle and blaming everyone else, saying someone was hexing it or her. I have no idea how Gryffindor made it to the final game but they were being slaughtered by Ravenclaw, so they asked me to take seeker. I only stayed reserve seeker in case I was needed due to an accident, I know, I ended up in the hospital plenty of times from playing seeker. Anyway, once the game started again I caught the snitch in the first couple of minutes winning the game and cup for Gryffindor. All the scouts asked me to join their team but not one paid any attention to Ginny. I found out she has been sending letters to all of them asking if she could prove she was a good player, none replied.'

'Maybe that's when this started, when Ginny couldn't play as she normally did because I know she was good.'

'She was okay Kingsley, when I was captain I only let her on the team because the others were hopeless. Okay, yes, she can play but not up to professional standard. She used to lose her temper too much and deliberately go after the other team when they didn't have the quaffle in their hands which meant we were penalised.'

'Maybe she did this herself, to put the blame on others for her poor performance. Anyway, what did you mean about your enchanted parchment?'

'Harry and I had enchanted parchment so we could communicate of a night. One day Harry looked for his and realised he might have dropped it or misplaced it. When everyone found out about us Miss Weasley mentioned something that we wrote to each other, something very…personal.'

'It was all on sex,' Harry shrugged, 'So she found it and never bothered to return it and kept reading what we were saying to each other. I had another piece so I could keep talking to Sev when I was in my bed in Gryffindor tower. But I had no idea someone found it, I thought maybe I just misplaced it in my mess of a trunk. I wouldn't have written that stuff if I knew someone was reading it.'

'So she would have read some very personal messages. I hope Molly knows she got a very advanced sex education,' Kingsley smirked making Severus and Harry laugh.

'Very and a lot of kinky,' Harry grinned.

'Alright love, keep it private.'

'Sorry babe. But since you are an auror Kingsley, answer this if you can. Okay, yes I became a phoenix but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm more powerful that you or Sev, would it?'

'No, an animagus will take the form of something that means a great deal to the caster, they have a special connection to that animal. Yes you do have to be powerful to change, and not all adults can change. But you would be just like Minerva or Albus with power. You mentioned why you loved Fawkes, so your magical core sensed a special connection to the phoenix.'

'Thanks, makes me relieved knowing they can't blame me for this if they bother doing a bit of research, which Hermione likes to do.'

'Yes, that really surprised me, but after you explained in your letter what they wanted, it really isn't that shocking. I'm sure you would have liked to get them back for that; so did you?'

'I wanted to, but no, I just stopped having anything to do with them and everyone found out. It seems a lot of people have noticed we're not close anymore so they aren't receiving the attention they used to. So in a way I did get them back for it without meaning too.'

'Like with Peter Pettigrew, you did not want him to die and tried to stop it, but you couldn't. Alright, we best get this done before they find a way to warn Molly we might arrive.'

'The castle is still locked down minister, meaning no forms of communication in or out,' Severus said.

'That is good for us, if you find out anything let me know because I really am baffled,' Kingsley hugged Harry, shook Severus hand then stepped into the fireplace with his auror, disappearing in a flash of green flames.

'Now do I get an explanation?'

Harry and Severus saw Albus Dumbledore staring down at them with that same twinkle in his eyes that they have seen many times before. Severus pointed his wand at every other portrait, blocking their sight and hearing.

'They wanted to use me and get my money, but Sev found out they were the reason for Sirius dying. Hermione nudged him into Bellatrix's spell. I couldn't let that go, I just couldn't. So to start with I did an interview explaining about my new love and it wasn't Ginny Weasley, I was very much in love. Then I made sure she kept dropping or missing the quaffle, I figured I could destroy her dream. Then using that very old spell I was able to remove their magic which means they cannot pass their test or get work in the magical world. They took Sirius away from me and after he suffered for twelve years in Azkaban he deserved to live, they took that away.'

'I know this doesn't help with how much your hurting right now love, but I will always be here for you,' Severus wrapped his arm around Harry but Albus Dumbledore simply nodded then went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Kingsley, Gawain Robards the head auror and Simon arrived at the Burrow. They knocked, Molly opening the door looking anxious.

'The kids aren't hurt, are they?' Molly asked twisting her hands nervously.

'Something happened but no, they are not hurt,' Kingsley didn't smile he just nodded to Gawain who handed Molly some parchment.

'You want to search my home, why?'

'Ron, Ginny and Hermione all lost their magic. We have performed every spell over them, we never found anything. Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape also performed a lot of charms over them. From the information we received it seemed Ginny was having difficulty from the time she returned to school after the holidays. There are some very powerful potions that might be able to do this.'

'But it could have been a student, why would you believe I had anything to do with this?'

'No student could do this Molly, not even the combined staff could do this. We checked for all spells that could dampen or remove magic, none were found. A potion is the likely choice, and we know you do make your own potions, so they need to be checked. If you could show Mr. Robards and Mr. Robinson to your potions room please so they can examine what you have.'

'This is ridiculous Kingsley, you know me, I would not hurt my children like this.'

'This is official Molly, I must be addressed as minister and as you read for yourself, you cannot refuse.'

Molly grumbled but showed the two aurors into her potions room before heading to the fireplace.

'I am allowed to firecall my husband I would presume…minister,' Molly said coldly.

'Of course,' Kingsley nodded then looked around the kitchen. He did see some plants that could be added to potions and very powerful potions as well.

Within five minutes Arthur stepped out of the fireplace, 'Minister, what is this about?'

'As I explained to your wife Arthur, Ron, Ginny and Hermione have lost their magic. So far all tests have not revealed how it was done. We know your wife makes powerful potions so we decided to check. For all we know this was an accident, a potion that had gone off or it got contaminated. But until we examine ever potion we cannot say.'

Gawain and Simon walked out holding a few potions each, 'There are three here which is illegal and two we cannot recognise, they will need to be tested. The three that Simon has are classed as dark potions.'

'I've always used those, my mother used those, they aren't dark, they help with any health issues.'

'You might not believe they are dark but the ministry does and have done for more than twenty years now. Being in possession of dark potions is a criminal offence, so you will be taken into custody and face the wizengamot,' Kingsley said, 'I would suggest you get a lawyer Arthur, your wife will need one.'

'Molly, it'll be okay, just don't say anything until your lawyer arrives.'

Gawain placed the vials of potions into a bag then took Molly's arm, leaving the house with Simon and Kingsley following.

Harry was lying across Severus chest trying to get his breathing under control, 'Blimey babe, I've never…been so knackered.'

Severus chuckled, 'Stamina my young lover, you will need it to keep up with me.'

'Don't I know it,' Harry slowly sat up, 'Do you think they found it?'

'They must have, you placed it amongst all her other potions, yet as far as anyone knows, the castle is completely sealed to all while the tests are going on. I can allow someone in through the floo network but that has been sealed since I allowed the minister and his auror to leave.'

'It surprised me that I could apparate from inside the castle, at least you didn't have to unseal the tunnel. Finding out from Neville that all this was because of Molly made me furious. Well, she's going to pay for doing this. I could have just walked away if it was to use me for my name or money, but to find out it was her idea to make sure Sirius died, anyway possible,' Harry growled.

'Yes, she shocked both of us, but we're lucky Neville is such a good friend.'

'I trust Neville, that's why I let him use my cloak. I just had to know all of it and he found out for me. But Neville surprised me with how well he acted, he never let on that he knew anything,' Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry, we're here so you could calm me down and I'm tense again.'

'It's understandable that you would be upset, so you have nothing to be sorry about.'

Harry nodded but put his head back on Severus' chest, 'I just want to see the back of all of them.'

'You will, very soon. But we should get up and head down to dinner. Will you be able to keep it together when you see them?'

'Yeah, I can and since I am not talking to them will make it easier.'

Severus and Harry dressed, held hand and headed down through the castle to the great hall. Severus kissed Harry before going to sit with his staff.

'So any word on how this happened Severus?' Minerva asked.

'Nothing yet, I will tell you the moment I know. Have them been in here the whole time?'

'No, they only returned not long ago. If nothing can fix this it will be harder on Ron and Ginny than Hermione.'

'Yes, being a muggleborn will definitely help and I'm sure the minister can give them records that they attended some muggle high school so they can get work in the muggle world.'

'They will need a lot of falsified documents so they can have proof they have been involved in the muggle world since birth. I noticed Harry doesn't seem happy with them, what did they do?'

'Harry and I had some enchanted parchment so we could talk to each other of a night. He thought he misplaced his so he made another one. It seems Ginny had it and has been reading our private conversations; we believe she told her brother and Hermione, but they never returned it to Harry. So he refused to speak with them now, he felt like they were spying on our private lives. Some of what we wrote was personal and very graphic. It was not meant to be seen by others and they moment they knew what it was they should have returned it. But it was like they wanted to find out more about us.'

'I know a lot of students are curious about you and Harry, but yes, that was going a bit far. One thing I will say Severus, Harry has seemed very happy lately, you've given him what he wants and needs.'

'I could not believe he loved me when he had half the students after him, not just the girls either, a lot of boys wanted him. I was a bit concerned that he was confused about his feelings for me, but he proved me wrong, he loves me.'

'He sees the good in someone Severus and he saw you.'

Harry was sitting away from his ex-friends, Neville was beside him, some of their other friends scattered between Harry, Neville and Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'Did your husband help you relax?' Neville whispered.

'He did, then it just came back to me and made me tense all over again. I can't thank you enough for finding that out. I had trouble believing they came up with it, well, not Ginny as she wasn't giving up, but I didn't want to believe Hermione or Ron would do this to me.'

'You never have to thank me mate, especially not for that. But on to another subject, defence, you will be teaching our children in years to come.'

Harry grinned, 'Yep, I will be. I was shocked when they offered me the position but I always knew I would end up at Hogwarts. I always felt a connection to the place, it's my home. So now I get to live here forever and with Severus, my life can't get any better.'

'You're happy, you deserve it. But look, the minister is back.'

Harry turned to see Kingsley walking towards the staff table. He got a nod from Severus before he walked off with the minister. They spoke with Ginny and Ron, then they left the great hall with Severus and the minister.

'That can't have anything to do with them having no magic or Hermione would be going with them.'

'It's probably about their mother and what they found, if they found something. But if they didn't then Kingsley shouldn't be here.'

'You make sense, so I wonder what Mrs. Weasley had.'

'Well, when I was talking to Kingsley and Severus, we had a theory that maybe Mrs. Weasley gave them a potion which removed their magic so they would have to remain home. It's going to the extreme and hard to believe she would do it, but nothing else makes sense.'

'Can you let me know tomorrow.'

Harry chuckled, 'I will and you know Sev is going to tell me don't you?'

'Of course, he wouldn't hold this back from you. Anyway, I want to sleep after such an exhausting day. I'll see you in the morning Harry.'

'You will Neville,' Harry waited for his friend to leave then he slowly walked away. He ignored Hermione when she called to him and just continued walking until he came to the gargoyles. He slipped in through a secret entrance that way he didn't need to go through Severus' office when he was with others. He just needed to see his husband before heading to bed, he needed to feel how loved he was and Severus always made him feel loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry was sitting on the floor facing the fire; even though it wasn't cold enough Harry just wanted to see the flames. It reminded him on when Sirius used to firecall him in Gryffindor tower.

'Harry, love,' Severus sat beside Harry then wiped his tears away, 'What is it?'

'Sirius, he used to firecall me in the Gryffindor common room. I was staring into the flames and it just reminded me of those time,' Harry blew out a huge breath, 'I'm fine, tell me.'

'Molly Weasley has been arrested for making three potions that are considered dark and have been for more then twenty years. The minister said she will do anywhere from fifteen to twenty years for that. Then the aurors tested the other potions they found one that shocked all of them, they decided to have the Unspeakables test it. Yes it was a potion that removes magic, permanently,' Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, 'So that will make her end up with life. The minister asked Ron and Ginny that even though it looks like they will never have their magic returned would they liked to remain here for the last couple of weeks or leave, they both decided to leave. I had a house elf get Hermione, she was offered the same thing, she is leaving as well. But without magic they could not use the floo, I had to allow them through the gate where Bill and Arthur apparated them to the Burrow. It's over love, they're gone and you never have to see them again.'

'It's been taking everything I have to keep it together, now I just feel drained.'

'I know, but you have tests so really you should be resting right now.'

'I just needed to hear what was going on,' Harry moved until he was sitting astride Severus. At first he just stared into those dark orbs then they were kissing, hot, hungry kisses. They both knew it was late and Harry did have a long day tomorrow, but taking an hour would not hurt too much. So instead of heading into their bedroom Severus cast a spell so their clothes disappeared then he laid Harry down on the rug in front of the flickering flames.

Harry always sat with Neville at the Gryffindor table, but now the atmosphere was lighter which meant to two young men and some of their other friends would laugh more. They continued to do their tests, Harry always spending an hour or so with Severus before heading back to the dorm room in Gryffindor tower, but now one bed was empty, much to Harry's relief.

When the tests were over every student in fifth and seventh year cheered making all the staff and the examiners laugh, something they had seen many times over the years, but this year was special. This year the heroes of the war were finally finishing Hogwarts when more than a year ago a lot of them thought they might not be alive. So that evening a feast was put on but also the band that Severus had hired months earlier were back. So right after everyone ate, the large house tables disappeared, a dance floor and small tables appeared, this time Severus decided that two o'clock in the morning would be a good time for the all the students to retire for the night, but it was also the last time the seventh years would be able to have a great night together.

After the end of one song Severus stepped up on the stage, 'Even though some of you will be leaving us for good and you are excited about your prospects, just like the staff when we left as graduating students, there was sadness. Every one of you the will never set foot in Hogwarts again should be proud of what you all achieved, but you should be proud that you remained that terrible night to defend our way of life. As my wonderful husband has said many times, he might have been the one to kill Voldemort but that would not have happened without the help he received from all of you. So the staff of Hogwarts would like to thank you for you fighting spirit and doing what was right,' Severus and all the staff applauded then the younger students applauded, Harry and Neville got their friends together on the middle of the dance floor, they smiled at the appreciating they received, 'Now I have one last surprise for everyone, but this surprise is mainly for my Harry,' Severus smiled down at Harry before he sat at the piano and started to play, but it was when he sang a beautiful love song to Harry that shocked every person in the great hall including Harry who had no idea Severus, his Severus had such a beautiful voice.

Harry ended up walking towards the stage then just stood there staring at Severus who was singing to Harry. Girls all over the great hall ended up either in tears or lusting after the headmaster, but so were a few of the boys.

Severus bowed then left the stage, wrapping his arms around Harry, 'I love you.'

'I love you, so much Sev, that was beautiful.'

'Something I would never normally do in public but this was another way of showing you how much I love you and prove to everyone that you are mine; now and forever.'

'I always will be Sev,' Harry put his head against Severus shoulder and the two men who were surrounded by students just held each other as they swayed, not really danced just moved a little from side to side.

The last day of Hogwarts most students were excited to be heading home for the holidays, but the students that were leaving for good all sat together at the Gryffindor table, talking while they ate their breakfast. But even though Harry was staying, he looked around at the great hall just like all the others. Harry knew it wouldn't be the same, he would be a member of staff but all his real friends were leaving and the most he would see them after today maybe during the holidays.

The students from sixth year and below all made an aisle for all the seventh years, which was led by Harry Potter even though he was not leaving, but he was saying farewell to his friends. So one by one every seventh year either hugged Harry or shook his hand before the shook the staff's hand, but Neville ended up hugging Severus, Minerva and Pomona before he raced onto one of the carriages with tears falling down his face, Hannah joined him with their friends. Once they carriage moved away with Harry waving frantically as he watched his friends leave, the rest of the students climbed onto the carriages. By the time Severus stepped down beside Harry he wiped tears from his husband's face, then held Harry as he kept waving until the thestral drawn carriages were out of sight.

'It's the end of an era Sev, it's hard to believe I will hardly see them but it's also amazing to know they survived and are going out into the world ready to start work and have families.'

'Yes, they are and it is the end of an era, the era which lead to the downfall of Voldemort and those students that just left were a big part of that. What I said the other night was true, I am proud of them, of all of you. Even though you were facing experienced dark witches and wizards, none of you ran, you stayed. It still amazes me how far some will go to do the right thing, but also how far others will go to try and get what they don't deserve. One thing I know is right, when you combine good; it can overcome evil, especially if you believe it in your heart and your soul, which all of you did.'

'You're part of that Sev. So many times you and I could have died, but we lived, it proves what you said is true, good can overcome evil especially if you have love in your heart. I love being here, but I am going to miss them, Neville and his love of plants, Seamus who still accidentally blows stuff up, Luna and her strange but wonderful imagination, all of them have their own unique personality and style. I don't think I will ever meet anyone as great as they were, or as loyal,' Harry turned in Severus arms, 'Now it's our time to begin our life together my Sev.'

'It is, so how about we start by moving your belongings into…our…room my love.'

'Your on, oh and Minerva,' Harry smiled at his old professor who was now a colleague, 'Just so you know, Sev and I will be busy, until at least tomorrow. I'm sure you can take care of things.'

'Oh he really is cheeky isn't he Severus,' Minerva smiled, 'Go, you've earned some time alone without any interruptions.'

'Thank you Minerva,' Severus swooped down and threw Harry over his shoulder, then slapped his arse again making Harry laugh but so were the rest of the staff who moved aside while Severus Snape carried his husband Harry Potter to their rooms. The staff knew Harry was right, no one would see those two men until tomorrow, at the earliest. Harry and Severus could finally start their married life and they were going to start it by loving the other with as much passion they could give.

The end:


End file.
